The present invention generally pertains to packaging of materials and is particularly directed to inserting material into an uncontaminated container reservoir.
The term “material” includes any material in any state or form, including manufactured, intermediate and raw materials, and further includes either a discrete material or a mixture of different discrete materials. Examples of materials that are inserted into uncontaminated containers include foods and drugs, which may be in either a fluid or a solid state. The term “uncontaminated” is used herein in the sense that an object that is uncontaminated does not carry a foreign material that would contaminate the material that is being inserted into a container reservoir. In the art, the terms “sterile”, “aseptic” and “clean” sometimes are used to describe both uncontaminated container components and uncontaminated environments.